


Alabaster

by slkdfowiejsdxk (BottomBitchBarnes)



Series: The Adventures of Barnes and Noble [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU- Modern Setting, Bucky becomes an alpha because protecting Steve is his job, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Omega Steve, a/b/o dynamics, pre-serum steve, slave a/u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomBitchBarnes/pseuds/slkdfowiejsdxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only things Bucky knows how to do are 1) how to love Steve and 2) how to protect him. </p><p>(In which Bucky and Steve are omegas up for adoption at a humane shelter.)</p><p>So this is kind of my first foray into darker territory- Bucky was abused in the past, before he came of age (Hence the rape/non-con and underaged warnings- There will be flashbacks, but these themes probably won't be explored in the present in detail). He and Steve were two ordinary kids like any others- Until a neighbour smelled them just coming off of a heat. Said neighbour called the "Omega Protection Services" head office and Steve and Bucky were taken from their families to live with Alexander Pierce. <br/>I know that for a while it looks like Dr. Erskine is going to be involved in sex or something, but I promise he's not. He adopted the boys because he needed a couple (read: romantically involved) to test the Serum on. (The Serum's main goal in this fic is to turn an omega into an alpha and the new alpha's omega into the most perfectly compatible mate imaginable).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys, Errol here! So this fic was actually inspired by a video (Yes, it's a porn. Don't go to the site unless you're in a private place) which can be found here: www.xnxx.com/video4304821/slave_boy_three_way_2 . There' no really heavy bondage (Actually, the video's mostly kissing- they hardly take their lips off of each other). I would recommend watching it, but it's totally not necessary. Love y'all, have fun!

The dingy fluorescent lights of the kennel flickered on at 5:35 am, signalling Bucky to shake Steve awake.  
“Stevie,” he whispered, “Time to get up, sweetheart.” Steve’s brow furrowed and he huddled closer to Bucky under the flimsy, threadbare blankets.  
“Don’t wanna. ‘S cold,” he whined.  
“Baby, come on, we gotta hurry or we won’t get breakfast, it’ll all be gone. C’mon, I’ll help you get dressed.” Steve sighed, put-upon, but let Bucky sit up, wrapping himself in the blanket for the short time before Bucky helped him with what the shelter had the gall to call ‘clothes’- a shirt that was really more holes than cloth, and a fucking G-string.  
“It’s Sunday, we get a shower this morning after breakfast if we hurry. We can warm up then, okay?” Bucky promised.  
“Mmkay,” Steve relented. They were let out by their gate a minute later for breakfast.

*  
*   *

Breakfast was the usual affair of oatmeal, scrambled eggs that had once been powdered, and canned fruit salad, but the lady serving them was the one who always slipped Steve a little extra oatmeal, so it wasn’t too bad. Until, of course, Schmidt, the shelter branch manager, walked in to ‘inspect the crop’, as he liked to call it, just like every Sunday since before Steve and Bucky had gotten to the shelter two years ago.  
“James, I see you’re still hanging around this _rat_. It is a shame, you could do so much better,” he admonished with his thick German accent. “An alpha will never take both of you, if _it_ even survives that long. You really shouldn’t've let yourself get too attached.” Bucky barely managed to stop himself from growling.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I’m afraid we still don’t see eye to eye about Steve. Let me know if you change your mind, though,” he said curtly, sticking his jaw out but keeping his eyes trained on his food. He wasn’t quite that bold. Even for Steve. Even so, the alpha raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you surrendering yourself for solitary confinement, James?” he asked, incredulous that any omega, let alone an unbonded one with no reliable housing, would have the nerve to speak to him like that.  
“No, sir.”  
“Then I suggest that you smarten up. As it is, Doctor Zola has requested your presence in his lab at 4:00 sharp this evening. Do not bring Steven.”  
“Yes, sir.”

As soon as Schmidt was gone, Steve turned to Bucky.  
“What’s he gonna do to you, Buck?” he asked, worrying his lip.  
“Hey, I’ll be fine, Stevie, I always come back to you, don’t I?” he asked, eyes wide and reassuring against Steve’s. Steve looked away as he nodded.  
“Yeah…”  
“And you know I only do it to keep you safe,” he murmured.  
“I know, Buck, but what if this time you don’t- What if he makes you forget me like Pierce did? What if it works this time?” there were tears clinging to Steve’s eyelashes as he looked back to Bucky. Bucky sighed, his brow furrowing.  
  
“Stevie, baby, we've talked about this. I've got it all set up for you. If that happened, Sam and Clint will have your back. Lord knows I've done enough favours for them to keep you safe for a lifetime," he muttered the last sentence bitterly and stabbed the sole cherry in his cup harshly.  
"But what do I do if you don't love me anymore? What if you wanna fight me, like all the other guys?" Steve asked, only half paying attention to the food he was scarfing down. Bucky set down his plastic fork.  
"Hey. You listen to me. They can do whatever the hell they want to do to me, but they will never make me stop loving you. And if that makes me a dyke, then I guess that's what I am. No matter what happens, okay? I'm with you 'till the end of the line." Just then, the buzzer sounded, signalling the end of breakfast- time for showers.  
"Come on, baby, let's get you cleaned up, huh? You'll feel better after."

*  
*   *

Steve sat shivering on the bed ten minutes later, wrapped in a threadbare towel, as he waited for Bucky to come back from the showers.  
"Steven Rogers and James Barnes to Mr. Schmidt's office, in adoption attire, please," the beta secretary called over the crackling PA system. 'Adoption attire' meant completely naked, but for the old leather shackles that bound their necks and wrists. Steve undressed hurriedly and padded down the hall to get Bucky- there was no speaker in the shower room.  
  
"Buck? We're supposed to go see Schmidt," he called from just outside, his face turned away. He wasn't ashamed to walk in on Bucky- after all, Bucky's hands had just been all over him to wash him- but once the 'pets' had left the shower room, they weren't allowed back in, in order to prevent them from taking double showers.  
"Oh-okay," Bucky called, clearly biting off a moan.  
"Adoption attire, Buck."  
"Okay, be right there," he promised as he turned off the water. He stepped into the hall, still dripping wet and half-hard, less than five seconds later.

"Not gonna towel off?" Steve asked as they made their way quickly over to Schmidt's office.  
"Sexier like this. You gonna be okay, sweetheart? Warm enough?"  
"Bucky, when have I ever been warm enough without you wrapped around me?"  
"When we were kids," Bucky offered.  
"Oh, you mean that whopping ten years, before Mr. McGillicuddy smelled our heats and ratted us out to Pierce?" Steve asked, bitterness seeping into the air through his scent.  
"Hey, calm down, they won't take us if you smell like that," Bucky scolded him, rubbing his shoulder. "And it was twelve years," he reminded him.  
"I'm not sure I want them to take us, Buck. What if they're like Pierce? What if they hurt you like he did?"  
"Awe, c'mon, Stevie, I'm tougher than that. 'M eighteen now, if I were an alpha or a beta I'd be a legal adult. I can take it now, I promise. I'll keep you safe or die trying."

Once inside the office, they knelt beside the desk, hands on their knees, Steve's left side pressed against the whole of Bucky's right. They hooked their pinkies together subtly and waited for Schmidt and their prospective master to enter the room.  
"I love you," Steve breathed.  
"I love you too," Bucky replied, just as softly, as the door opened.

*  
*   *

The car ride to their new master's home was awkward. Dr. Erskine had tried, in vain, to tell the omegas that they could sit in the seats, but they had politely declined in a way only learned through past punishment. So Bucky and Steve kneeled on the floor in the backseat, now openly holding hands. The beta had kindly brought them coats to wear so that they wouldn't freeze to death, but Steve was still shivering, and Bucky wanted nothing more than to wrap him up and share his warmth with him.  
"The heat should be coming on in a second, Steven. James, I am already aware of the nature of the relationship that the two of you share. If you wish to keep him warm, I encourage it. I will not interfere in your relationship, by the way. In fact, that is part of the reason why I chose the two of you," Erskine started to explain. _  
'Oh, God, he wants to watch us fuck,'_  Bucky thought, panicking, as he wrapped his arms around Steve's stick-thin frame. Erskine looked at him in the rearview mirror as if he knew what he was thinking.

"My interest is purely scientific," he assured them. "I have developed a means by which to truly transform an omega into an alpha, capable of reproduction. I have had success before, however the serum that I had developed was not enough on its own. The subject became volatile and incapable of bonding three days following the procedure. Therefore, I would like to propose to the two of you a chance to be free and accepted by society. I have determined that my error last time lay in using a test subject who did not have a partner, which is why it is crucial that you _both_ should accept.

"Should you choose to accept, both of you will be 'enhanced,' so to speak, but only one will become an alpha. Which of you that is is entirely up to you. Even if you refuse, I will personally see that the rest of your lives are lived comfortably. You do not have to come to an immediate decision. I will give you as long as you need, seeing as it is a very big decision--"  
"Would it fix Steve's lungs? And his heart?" Bucky piped up, looking up from where his face had been buried in Steve's hair.  
"Any health problems that either of you possess currently will be fixed, yes." Bucky squeezed Steve tighter to his chest where the smaller boy had started to doze, lulled by the movements of the vehicle.  
"Will it hurt him?" He asked, much more quietly.  
"For a brief moment, the pain will be excruciating. However, after the procedure is over, he will be in perfect health. Also, you may be present for the entire ordeal. You have my word." Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of Steve's head.

"We'll do it."

*  
*   *

"Bucky, what the hell were you thinking? We don't know if we can trust him, we don't even know his first name! What if he's just like Pierce? What if he promises to make everything better and then turns around and fucking tortures you?" Steve was pacing around the room Erskine had provided for them, fuming at Bucky.  
"Stevie, c'mon, you gotta trust me, okay? He said he can help with your lungs. We gotta take this, baby." Steve halted his pacing to stare Bucky down.  
"No, don't you _'baby'_ me right now, Buck. If it was just _you_ that he wanted to experiment on, and there was no clear benefit, you _still_  would have said yes, because you've got this _stupid_ mother hen complex and you keep putting yourself in danger for me! Have you ever fuckin' thought about what it feels like when I'm waiting to see if you'll come back to me? You know what it feels like, Bucky? It's worse than _any_ time I've almost died because at least when I was dying, you were _there_ with me. At least I knew you were _safe_. That's what it feels like, Buck. Worse than dying. _Every fucking time._ " By the end, he was trembling, hands clenched in fists by his sides.  
  
Bucky got up from where he'd been sitting on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of Steve, taking his hands and unclenching them.  
"I'm sorry, baby," he murmured, placing Steve's hands on the sides of his face and moving his own hands to Steve's waist. Steve took a deep breath as he stroked Bucky's cheekbone with his thumb. "I didn't know how bad I was hurtin' you."   
"I know. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't be yelling at you for this. I know I scare you sometimes, too. I just can't lose you again, Buck, the last time almost killed me with the pain. I love you so much." Bucky smiled and swiped at Steve's ribs with his thumb.  
"I love you too," he whispered, as if it were still a secret. He leaned in to Steve's palm and pressed a kiss to the scent gland at the base of his hand.

Steve felt his heart swell, the tender action having been more than they were allowed to share outside of heats for years. He pressed the pad of his thumb to Bucky's lips gently, just enough pressure to part his lips but not to force his way into his mouth. Bucky gave it a cautious lick, looking him straight in the eye. Steve's lips parted and he held his gaze as he dropped to his knees, removing his hands from Bucky's face as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He pressed his face into the join between Bucky's neck and shoulder and just breathed him in for a while.  
"I'm so sorry I got mad at you, Starlight, I was just worried. I'm scared for you, I want to keep you safe."  
"It's okay, sweetheart, I understand. I should've talked to you first," Bucky soothed into his ear.  
"You're damn right," Steve choked, "What am I gonna do if I lose you, Buck?" Bucky froze for a moment before holding him tighter.  
"Hey, baby, you _know_ that ain't gonna happen. I'm never gonna leave you. I'm too damn stubborn. Love my sweet boy too much to leave him all alone. We're gonna be okay, I promise. I've got you. I'm always gonna keep you safe." Steve just burrowed further into his neck, his breaths beginning to tremble.

"C'mon, Sunshine, let's lie down. 'M gonna hold you close, take good care of you, alright?" Bucky whispered. Steve's lip trembled slightly as he nodded and let Bucky carry him the three feet to the bed. Bucky set him down on his back, hands trailing over visible ribs as he hovered over him. "It's okay to cry, Stevie. I promise, I ain't gonna tell anybody." Steve just furrowed his brow and bit his lip. "Baby, it can't be healthy to keep bottling all of this up," Bucky murmured. Steve shook his head.  
"No, that's not it. D'you think- d'you think we're allowed to kiss?" He asked. Bucky's hands stilled for a moment.  
"We haven't been told not to," he reasoned.  
"Bucky, please, it's been so long, Starlight, please kiss me," Steve whispered. Bucky's face softened as he stroked the side of his face.  
  
"Look at you, Stevie, you're so beautiful. You know what, baby? After all this crap is done, we're supposed to be able to have pups. Do you want that, sweetheart? You wanna fill me up with gorgeous babies?" Steve shook his head and Bucky's smile flickered for a moment. "Oh. Sorry, I um. I got carried away. I-"  
"Of course I want babies with you, but I want _you_ to be _my_ alpha, Buck. I wanna keep being your sweet boy. _Please,_ Buck? I promise I’ll be a good mama for our pups," Steve whispered into the tiny space between them. Bucky's heart leapt and he kissed Steve, framing his face with his forearms.  
"Baby, I love you," he murmured between kisses. "I love you so much, Stevie, you're the best thing that could possibly have happened to me."  
"I love you too, Buck, so, so much. I missed this. I missed you, Starlight,” Steve whimpered as his hands crept up to hold Bucky’s jaw. Bucky moaned and leaned in to kiss his partner more deeply, legs straddling him on the bed. Steve smiled, just a tiny smirk, but enough to make Bucky grin, which in turn widened Steve’s smile until they were laughing, really laughing, for the first time in four years, teeth clacking, sides aching, and leaving them breathless.

"Do you think Doctor Erskine meant what he said? Do you think he'll really let us go if his experiment works?" Steve asked as Bucky collapsed next to him a few minutes later, still touching whatever skin he could reach.  
"He'll have to. It's illegal to hold an alpha or their mate against their will. Prisons and rehabs being the exception." Steve grinned.  
"I'm gonna eat so much ice cream," he declared, spreading his arms wide. "I'm gonna get so fucking fat, Buck. You won't even recognise me." Bucky kissed his cheek.  
"Fat would be a good look on you, Stevie. I sure ain't gonna miss your elbows fuckin' stabbin' me. I've got bruises." Just for that, Steve elbowed him as hard as he could muster. "Abuse! Abuse! Somebody call Spousal Services! My partner has a lethal weapon!" Bucky yelped in a falsetto voice.  
"I don't gotta put up with this bullshit from you, ya jerk," Steve scoffed.  
"Punk," Bucky returned easily, wrapping Steve in his  arms and kissing his temple. "Let's get some shut-eye, kay? Who knows how early we'll need to be up tomorrow."  
"Mmkay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDD WE'RE BACK!  
> OMG guys I'm so sorry this took so long! I had an emergency (Depression stuff; could get into it but I won't) followed by my birthday and two deaths in the family (we weren't close, don't worry about it). That being said, I should really have popped in to tell you guys what was up and why I hadn't updated yet, but it's okay! I'm back! 
> 
> HEADS UP IN THIS CHAPTER FOR (technically) UNDERAGE SEX. Steve is sixteen in this fic, so he knows what he's doing- He's over the age of consent and within the three-year age allowance with Bucky. That being said, if Bucky being an adult (He's eighteen) squicks you out, this might not be a great chapter for you to read. 
> 
> HEADS UP IN THIS CHAPTER FOR BDSM DISCUSSION. It's only talked about and literally Bucky is so gentle with Steve! If this is going to freak you out, you should probably turn tail and head for higher ground now!
> 
> Have fun! I'm going to shoot for weekly updates in the future!

The next few days passed in a blur of waking up later than they had in years, eating food that actually tasted like something, kissing so much that Steve's lips were starting to bruise,  and tests. Lots and lots of tests. Granted, they were a lot less invasive than Zola's tests, but Bucky still got nervous about nurses getting too close to Steve with syringes ("Does it really have to be that big?" "How much of Steve's blood do you need to take?"), and Steve was clinging to Bucky like a koala to a tree ("Don't you fucking hurt him!"). It turned out that Bucky and Steve were only one of six omega couples (And one group of three) that Erskine had found to be candidates for his experiment, however Erskine seemed to favour them more and more as the trials continued.  
"The closer the relationship between the subjects is, the higher the chances of success. Therefore, I believe that the couple most likely to succeed are Barnes and Rogers. We will tell them in the morning. I'll have to go over test 22 again, however, because I'm confident that Steven can do better than that... " Bucky overheard Erskine saying to one of his students (Stark, Bucky thought his name was) one evening after supper. He ran back to Steve, forgetting about the glass of water he had been getting himself.  
  
"Stevie, baby, I just overheard Erskine and-"  
"Rude of you to eavesdrop, Buck," Steve admonished.  
"Ruder of you to interrupt," Bucky returned as he sat on the bed and took Steve's hands in his own. "Anyway, he was saying that we're the best candidates for the experiment! Baby, we're gonna be able to bond!" Steve blinked, disbelieving.  
"What about Natasha, Pepper and Maria? They all did better than me on every test!" Bucky smiled at him.  
"He was saying how it was more important that the couple was close, so that the bond would take. Stevie, we're the ones he's picking, he said so!" Steve grinned so wide Bucky was worried his face would split in two.  
  
"I-I love you, Buck," he stuttered.  
"I love you too, Stevie," Bucky whispered back before kissing him hard, mostly hitting his teeth. Steve relaxed into the kiss, letting Bucky make him feel good. He moaned as Bucky nipped at his lips, letting his fingers tangle in his hair. "Baby," Bucky murmured against his lips, "Baby, we're gonna have so many pups. I'm gonna make sure you're so happy. Gonna spoil you rotten." Steve sighed into his mouth. Bucky laid them down so that he was straddling Steve and stripping them both before caging him with his arms.  
"Bucky. Bucky, I- I want-" Bucky smiled gently at his confused frown and stroked his partner's face.  
"What do you need, baby? 'M all ears," he coaxed, taking in Steve's concentration with bemused but carefully blank-faced interest.  
"I need you to- to make love to me. Please, Starlight, it's been _forever_ , please make me feel that important again," Steve whined.  Bucky pushed the hair from Steve's forehead and kissed his nose, then between his eyebrows, then his eyelids and cheekbones, the way he used to when they'd find time at Pierce's and the man himself was away, in stolen moments when Bucky felt more broken than ever.

"You are that important, Stevie, you're the most important person who's ever lived. You know how I know, baby? Ask me how I know," he whispered, their noses bumping.  
"How do you know?" Steve breathed back, eyelids already fluttering.  
"Because you've never, not once, given up on me. Because you're the person who holds me together. Because when I wake up in the morning, it's to your grumpy, beautiful, not-a-morning-person-'cos-it's-too-fucking-cold-out-for-this-shit face. Because every time your lungs rattle, my heart stops. Because you're so blindingly good that I swear it'll get you into trouble someday. Because every breath I breathe, I breathe for you. And in this moment, right now, I love you forever. I swear to you, Stevie, I will never stop lovin' you. Even when I'm dead in the ground, I will love you. Just like I always have. Just like right now." As he spoke, Bucky let his hands wander over Steve's torso, fingers coming to rest perfectly slotted between his ribs. When he was finished his little speech, he kissed him, strong and deep and thirsty, shushing Steve when he tried to respond. "It's alright, baby, I know. You don't have to say anything. You just lie back and let me take care of you, okay? Tell me if I'm hurting you, please?"

Steve nodded and Bucky kissed him again, hard, pressing his care into his mouth. Bucky shifted so that his right arm took his weight while his left skittered down to stroke Steve. Neither of them were very big, but that was just biology, Bucky supposed. All he knew was that by some miracle, he was blessed with a dick just big enough to provide some small measure of relief to Steve during his heats. Steve arched up into his touch, but quickly whined at him to touch him properly. Bucky obliged him, sucking on three fingers to dampen them before slipping one into Steve, who was producing more slick than Bucky had ever seen him do outside of a heat. He found that he was able to add the other two fingers in quick succession and Steve moaned, finding the stretch just enough to be pleasant.

"Buck... I can take it, please, just let me have you, want you so bad," he pleaded, eyes wide and holding his breath as though he wasn't quite sure Bucky would listen to him. Bucky kissed his cheek gently, and pet his hair as he crooned to him.  
"I know, baby, I know you do, and I know you can take me. I just don't wanna hurt you. Can you really blame me, though? With such a beautiful baby boy? Just gotta make sure your body's as well prepared as you are. Gotta make sure you aren't hurt when I knot you." He kissed Steve again, slowly, scissoring a few more times before lining up and pushing into him. Steve groaned, pushing back against Bucky's hips, and threaded his fingers through Bucky's hair.

"Love you, Buck," he whispered.  
"Love you too, Stevie," Bucky replied, stroking the side of Steve's face. Steve smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. Bucky propped himself up on his elbows and gently cupped Steve's face as he changed the angle of his thrusts. Steve's eyes widened and his head tipped back as he moaned softly, sweet as anything, and Bucky couldn't resist mouthing at his scent glands. Steve cried out and wrapped his legs around Bucky's hips, drawing him closer and trapping him there.   
"Buckyyyy," he whimpered, making Bucky smirk at how quickly Steve was begging.  
"Shhh-shh-sh, it's alright, Stevie, gonna take care of you now. Am I hurting you?" Steve shook his head. "Never wanna hurt you, baby, let me know if I do, I promise I'll make it better,"  Bucky pledged. Steve frowned slightly.  
"What if I ask real nice, Buck?" He asked, worrying his lip. Bucky brushed a stray hair from his eyes.  
"Ask real nice for what, Sunshine?" Bucky smiled, but his eyebrows furrowed in concern.  
"For you to hurt me."

Bucky breathed deeply and stilled his hips, steadying himself.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Yeah." He cradled Steve's jaw in one hand while the other wandered over his skin.  
"I don't- I don't know if I can do that right now, baby. We'll see, though, okay? What would you want me to do?"  Steve squirmed a bit before speaking, trying to make Bucky move again.  
"I'd want. Um. I'd want you to collar me, as well as the bond mark. I'd want you to be my master, like those 8-pagers used to talk about but... nicer. You could tell me what to do, I guess? And also, maybe, you could... Just be really rough? Just not take as much time to prep me, maybe. Or tie me up. It's okay though, if you don't want to. If anything's too much, with all you've been through, I understand completely. I love you so much, and I wanna make sure you feel safe." Bucky kissed him gently.  
"I can try. No promises, though. And of course I'm going to put a collar on you, who the fuck do you think I am?"

"The dumbass who decided to settle for me when he coulda had anyone," Steve replied. "Buck, please move, 's starting to get uncomfortable." Bucky kissed the corner of his mouth before rolling his hips.  
"This what you want, baby?" He asked, still pressed firmly inside, his dick just barely grazing Steve's prostate. Steve's face was pleading as he whimpered and nodded.  
"Yeah, Buck, 's so good, please, want you so bad, Starlight, please," he whined.  
"Shh, hey, it's okay, I've got you. 'M gonna take care of my baby boy now, aren't I? Gonna fill you up, Sunshine, soon as this is all over with, make you mine. All mine, right Stevie? My good boy." Steve couldn't find the words to respond as Bucky's thrusts gained speed. Bucky trailed his lips over Steve's collarbones and neck, sucking a mark over his pulse, damn the consequences tomorrow. Steve moaned quietly and tilted his hips up to meet Bucky's. Bucky grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Steve's hips to let him relax while still keeping the angle.  

"Buck- Wanna- Wanna taste you, Buck, please, want you to finish on my mouth," Steve whispered after a few thrusts. "Please, Buck, 'm so close, want you so bad, please, Bucky, please, please," he babbled until he got stuck on that last word, unable to vocalise what he was pleading for but knowing it was _so close---_ and he came, biting Bucky's shoulder and scoring welts into his back with his nails. Bucky cried out as quietly as he could remember to and buried his face in Steve's neck as he followed suit, dripping between his legs, coating Steve's thighs, and soaking the pillow that he now had to sleep on.

"Turn around, Buck, lemme clean you up," Steve murmured once the fog had somewhat lifted. Bucky complied, carefully turning around so that he was straddling Steve's face. Steve gripped the tops of his thighs and pulled him closer to his face before spreading him with his thumbs. "'M gonna miss doin' this," he admitted softly before leaning in and lapping up the slick that was still gently dripping from his partner. Bucky groaned and fell forward slightly, his hair brushing Steve's hips as he licked up the mess on Steve’s stomach and thighs.  
"Aah-! Me too, baby, maybe- mmh-- Maybe we could try after? Would probably still be good, can't imagine why it- wouldn't be," he managed to breathe out.  
"Gonna miss how your slick tastes, though, Starlight," Steve pulled back to reply. "Any more for me? Push a bit, Buck," he instructed, probing with his thumb and licking up the last of Bucky's release as he followed instructions.  
"Gonna find out what it feels like to get filled up with come, though, baby. Feels so good, 's so much better than I can give you now, even when it hurts it's good. Even felt good when I was on my heat and Pierce’s thugs were--” he caught himself before he could spoil the moment. He would tell Steve eventually. Now just wasn’t the time. Steve made a sound like a whimper in his throat. “You know I’m gonna tell you someday, Sunshine, just- Not today. Not yet.” He felt Steve nod against his thighs. Not today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those with a thing about blood, there's a warning in this chapter- I've put the potentially triggering part between three of these fellas ---> *  
> so if you're skipping the bonding part you would avoid ***this.***  
> I've put it in in such a way that it's not vital to the plot, but if you don't have hemophobia, you'll want to read it.

Steve was panicking. He was encased in steel, he could barely touch the floor, and he could hear Bucky outside cussing in worry.  
"Buck?" He called, hoping he could be heard through the sarcophagus he was trapped in.  
"Steve? Baby, are you okay? What do you need? Do you want me to call it off? I can-"  
"I need you to shut up. You're making me nervous."  
"Yeah, okay... Yeah. I love you, Stevie," Bucky told him again (for the 17th time that morning- Steve had been counting).  
"I love you too, Buck. I'm gonna be fine, y'hear? I promise. I'll be back out there in a few minutes, Starlight." Steve could hear Dr. Erskine talking to his assistants about hormone levels and such.  
  
"They're gonna start it up real soon now, baby, are you sure about this? Maybe we should let Maria, Pepper, and Natasha step in?" Steve sighed in exasperation.  
"Bucky, this was your goddamn idea. I'm already all strapped in, I'm fine." (He wasn't fine).  
"Steven, are you ready?"Dr. Erskine called- the final lever was about to be pulled.   
"As I'll ever be," Steve responded (He wasn't). He heard the doctor counting down from three and...

The light surrounding him was golden and blinding and all he was aware of for a moment, until he noticed a stretching in his back that started off pleasant but soon became painful. He closed his eyes against it and staved off from shouting as long as he could to keep Bucky from worrying, but once he bit partway through his lip, he had to scream.  
"Steve!" Bucky cried, hearing him wail.  
"I'm fine, Buck, don't worry," Steve grit out as the stretching stopped and a strange warmth started to flood him from his belly outward, right to his fingertips and toes. Then suddenly the light went dark and he was stumbling out towards Bucky.

"Stevie, are you okay?" Bucky asked as he embraced him, stroking his hair.  
"I love you, baby, 'm so proud of you. You're so strong, so brave for doin' this. You're so good, Stevie. How do you feel?" Steve straightened up and found himself almost level with Bucky in height as Dr. Erskine and his assistants surrounded them.  
"Taller." Bucky kissed him gently and stepped back to get a better look and to let the researchers take their notes.

"Yeah, you look taller. Wow, look at you, huh? Even handsomer than ever." Steve's brow furrowed in confusion.  
"Do I look different?" He asked, not quite sure what he wanted the answer to be.  
"Not exactly. It's kinda like somebody drew ya and just glossed over a few scars and stuff. Your eyes are a bit bluer. Mostly I'm just impressed at how tall you are now, same as you." Dr. Erskine cleared his throat.  
"Steven, we need to go over a few tests again, if the two of you could follow me please?" He asked.

*

*     *

Bucky was _huge_. Like, _a good couple inches taller and muscled as Hell huge._ Steve blinked and took a step towards him, sniffing the air- and _holy shit_ , did he ever smell good.  
"Buck?" He asked cautiously.  
"How're you feelin', Starlight?" Bucky blinked and furrowed his brow, confused.  
"This is really weird," he replied, wrapping his arms around Steve and drinking in his scent. He didn't moan, but it was a very near thing.

"Oh, my Lord, Stevie, you smell so good," he whispered, tightening his grip.  
"Make me wanna take you right here, baby, spread those legs and make you all mine. Only mine."  
"Only ever yours, Buck," Steve replied, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck and nosing at his scent glands. "Never belonged to anyone else but you." Stark cleared his throat, reminding them that they were, in fact, surrounded by researchers. They each took an awkward step back.  
"The shot we gave Steve should kick in pretty soon- you two should probably be in your bedroom when that happens. Try not to break the bed, stay safe, use a condom, all that good stuff.... 'Kay, bye." And he made a dash for the door.

Taking a look around, and seeing that everyone who had just been in the room had gone, Bucky crowded Steve against a table and buried his face in his neck, moaning.  
"Baby, did you always smell this good? I could eat you right up." Steve shrugged and kissed Bucky's ear, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  
"Buck, I honestly couldn't care less what I smell like when you're standin' there, every inch the alpha, smellin' like somethin' straight out of a wet dream. C'mon, Starlight, take me to bed. Want you to claim me." Bucky picked him up effortlessly and hitched his legs over his hips.

"Light as a feather, Stevie," he murmured gently as he carried him down the short passage to their bedroom, kicking the door shut before he pinned Steve to the bed. Bucky watched as Steve's pupils expanded and a rim of gold appeared around what was left of the baby blue.  
"Bucky, baby, want you so bad, please, oh please let me have you," Steve begged, whimpering in his ear. "Please, Buck, need you, can't live without you, Starlight, please fill me up, claim me, baby, please. Please." Bucky kissed him, gently, but full and firm and sweet, exactly the way he knew Steve needed at the beginning of a heat, especially one that his body hadn't planned for.

"Baby, I never heard nothin' as sweet as that in my whole life. 'Course I'm gonna give you what you need. Gonna claim you real high up on your neck, so you can show it off, let everyone know who your heart belongs to. Stevie, I'm gonna give you _everything_. I'll do _anything_ for you, sweetheart, anything at all. I love you so much. _So_ much." Steve reached up and cradled Bucky's jaw, guiding him down for another kiss.  
"I- Bucky, I-" he choked. Bucky smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"It's alright, kitten, I know. It's gonna be okay now, I've got you. Never gonna let you go. I'm gonna take care of you now, Stevie. What do you want? You want my fingers?" Steve practically scowled at him for that.  
"Want your knot, Bucky, you know that." Bucky smiled and stroked Steve's cheek with his thumb.  
"Baby, I need to open you up first. Can't hurt you. Do you want my mouth or my fingers?" Steve frowned.  
"Can- can I have both? Please?" He asked, letting his fingers lace in Bucky's hair.  
"Of course you can, sweetheart. 'S there anything else you need? Anything at all, baby, I'll take care of you. I swear." Steve shook his head and tugged on Bucky's hair, guiding him downward.

Bucky snickered.  
"Okay, okay, at least let me get your clothes off first, or this ain't gonna go as nice as you want it to." He dipped his head to the hem of Steve's t-shirt and kissed a line up his torso as he rucked it up. "Can you sit up a just a little bit for me please, Stevie? Just need to get this over your head." Steve complied, whimpering as Bucky mouthed at one of his nipples. Bucky smirked and bit him gently. Steve's head fell back and he collapsed again, holding the back of Bucky's head with his left hand.  
" _Buckyy_ ," he cursed. Bucky shushed him and trailed his hands down to his sweatpants.  
"Can you be a good boy now and do as I ask you?" He breathed at his collarbone. Steve shivered and nodded, laying his hands by his sides. "Thank you, baby," Bucky murmured, letting his fingertips slip under Steve's waistband and pressing his lips flush with Steve's skin.

"Lift your hips." He dragged his fingers down as Steve complied, revealing his wet, flushed dick. Bucky sat back on his haunches to admire the mess that his partner had become, drawing his fingers gently over Steve's arousal. Steve's mouth fell open with a sound that died before it started and he looked at Bucky pleadingly. "What a pretty little thing you are. Couldn't even tell before, Stevie, I thought I knew but I had no idea... I want to take you apart, Sunshine, watch the pieces fall away 'till you see Heaven and then fall back down to me. Is that okay, sweetheart?" Steve choked on his words, but nodded vehemently. Bucky smiled and adjusted his own sweatpants before nudging Steve's thighs apart, settling between them.

"Oh, baby," he clicked his tongue before continuing, "So nice and wet for me. You gonna open up real sweet for me?" 

Steve clutched at the sheets as Bucky leaned in and licked over his hole, sitting back to watch it flutter. He squeaked when the alpha seized his thighs, pushing his tongue deep inside and licking around.  
"Ah- Alpha-" he whimpered. Bucky soothed him with hands on his waist and "safe" hormones so strong it was almost dizzying. He swallowed the slick that had dripped into his mouth and withdrew to look at his handiwork. He was thoroughly impressed with how quickly Steve was opening up for him, and told him as much, watching him preen under the compliment.

"Mine," he enforced, a strange vibration like a growl making its home in his chest. He latched his mouth to the inside of Steve's right thigh, sucking an impressive bruise there, not a claim, but a reminder.  
"Y-yes, sir," The omega managed in an uncharacteristically squeaky voice. "I-I love you, Bucky." Bucky kissed the mark and murmured,  
"I love you so much, sweetheart. You gotta know that. That's why I'm gonna leave you all these sweet little reminders, Stevie, so that every time you feel them you'll remember how gone I am for you." Steve let out a pitchy moan and tilted his head back. Bucky slipped two fingers into him and sucked another mark to Steve's left hip. "You've got such a pretty little hole, Stevie..." He murmured. Steve whined as Bucky withdrew his hands to pull off his own sweatpants-

"Holy shit." Bucky whispered.  
"What, what is-" Steve asked, lifting his head. He moaned when he saw the source of Bucky's distress- his cock was massive. Not disproportionately so, but his knot hadn't even swollen yet and it was already bigger than most alphas Steve had glimpsed, and about three times as big as it used to be. Bucky stroked over it experimentally at the same time as he pushed three fingers into Steve.

"Gonna have to stretch you more than I thought, babe," he admitted, stretching up to kiss under Steve's jaw.  
"You're gonna look so beautiful spread out over me, though. _My_ pretty little omega, ain't'cha, Stevie? You gonna take my knot like a good little boy?"  
"Yes, sir," Steve gasped as Bucky pushed a fourth finger into him and slowly worked in past his knuckles, stretching him to his limit.  
"You think that's enough?" Bucky asked. "Don't want to hurt you, but I dunno how much longer I can hold on..."  
"I think so," Steve more mouthed than said as Bucky pressed against his sweet spot. He flooded with more slick and Bucky took the opportunity to work his thumb in and pushed as gently as he could until he was wrist deep. He looked up to Steve's face to find tears streaming down it.  

"Oh, babe… Shit, I'm sorry, so sorry, Stevie... Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?" he asked, reaching up with his free hand to brush the tears away. Steve shook his head.  
"I'm okay, Alpha, I'll be fine- Just wasn't expecting that. Please don't stop, Starlight," he whispered, and kissed Bucky's palm. Bucky carefully withdrew his hand, spreading his fingers slightly as he did, before using the slick he had collected to dampen his cock.  
"I love you so much, Stevie," he whispered, stroking his cheekbone with the hand still cupping his jaw.  
"I love you too, Alpha, please, please, need it, need your knot… Please can I have it? Need you to spread me open wide, Alpha,” Steve whined, rocking his hips as though he just couldn’t stop himself. Bucky smiled and gave his omega a kiss sweeter than honey.

“You ready?” he asked. Steve raised an eyebrow at that- the sass on his face reaching higher levels than it had all day. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.” And he slowly sank in, carefully watching Steve's face and stopping to let him adjust whenever any discomfort showed.  
"Buck…" Steve gasped, taking hold of Bucky's hand and splaying it on his stomach. "So big…" Bucky smiled and rubbed his thumb in gentle circles as he slowly began to move.  
"Feel good, babe?" He asked.

"Mhmm, Bucky, feels so good. Feels even better than before, Starlight, I-- ohhh…" he trailed off, focussing on the feeling of being stretched open on Bucky's dick. Bucky wrapped his hands around Steve's waist and started pulling him down to meet each thrust.  
"You're so tight, Stevie- feels so good, babydoll. So nice and wet for me, aren't you, sweetheart?" Steve nodded in agreement. "How many times do you think I can empty my knot tonight, Stevie? Think I could fill you up so well it'll leak out?"

Steve's body seized in a dry sob as Bucky hit his prostate. Bucky adjusted his angle so that he could practically massage the gland, causing Steve to scream silently and spasm around him as he came. Bucky stroked his face as he calmed down, but made no attempt at stopping the attack on his sweet spot, forcing another orgasm from his omega before providing some relief as he changed the angle. Steve moaned and tipped his head back, leaving his throat exposed sweetly to his Alpha, who kissed and nipped at it, leaving tiny little welts, a few of which bled. Bucky felt a strange pulling sensation and looked down to see his knot swelling.

"Babe?" He asked, pulling Steve down from the clouds, "I need you to relax for me, can you do that? Good boy, there you go, nice and pretty and loose. This is gonna hurt, okay, but you need to stay calm and pretty like this, because if you panic and tighten up, it'll hurt even more. Can you do that? Be good for me, my sweet boy?" Steve nodded and willed himself to be even looser as Bucky started to push his knot inside of him. He felt the pinprick of tears at the corners of his eyes and whimpered slightly as Bucky wiped them away, making soft, sympathetic noises and kissing the corners of his mouth. "This part's going to hurt a lot more, I'm sorry, babe, but you're doin' so good, so pretty, sweetheart," Bucky murmured just before punching the last two inches in more quickly than the rest. Steve gasped and felt more tears fall, only to be chased away by Bucky's fingertips.

"Hey, there you go, baby, see? You did perfect. I'm so proud of you, Stevie, my sweet Omega. So good to me, Sunshine. I love you," Bucky praised him, watching him glow before he rocked his hips slightly, stimulating his knot and Steve's rim and prostate all at the same time. Steve cried out and clutched at Bucky's shoulders as he came a third time, tightening around Bucky's knot rhythmically and milking his release from him. *** Bucky roared and clamped his teeth down on Steve's pulse point, feeling the blood coating his mouth as he pulled away to kiss his mate. "You're all mine now, Stevie," he murmured, "You gonna claim me too?" He asked, holding out his wrist to Steve as Steve came once more. Steve bit deeply, looking beautiful with blood dripping down his chin. Bucky lapped it up gently, letting their tongues tangle, languid and soft, with the tang of iron. ***

Bucky rolled them over and tucked Steve under his chin, kissing the crown of his head.  
"You should get some sleep, babydoll, it'll be a while before my knot goes down. You feelin' good?" Steve nodded, nuzzling further into his mate's chest.  
"Yes, Alpha. Full up with your come now, it feels good, so good," he answered, letting Bucky stroke his hair. "I love you, Alpha," he whispered before yawning and snuggling closer, dead to the world.  
"I love you too, Stevie. More than you'll ever know," Bucky whispered.

*

Bucky, as it turned out, was kept awake by his knot emptying every twenty minutes or so for the next three hours. When he finally felt the swelling start to go down, he pressed his face into Steve's hair and fell asleep, not even bothering to pull out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Our boys are mated! Next chapter: Bucky deals with body dysphoria and the boys set out into the wide world!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the delay!!!!!!!!! This chapter was very emotionally challenging for me (I, myself, am trans, so i have SO MANY FEELINGS for Bucky right now), but a lot happens, sooooooo.... Enjoy!! (Pssst! I've got a mermaid au that you should read, too! it's called "Immunity"!)

Steve inhaled deeply and snuggled closer to the warm lump beneath him. The lump smelled nice.  
"Mmmm," he exhaled, smiling slightly.  
"Good morning, dollface," said the lump.  
"Shussshhhh," Steve whispered, reaching up blindly to squish the lump's face. "Sleepin'." The lump chuckled and pulled his hand away.  
"I see that. I just thought you were wakin' up is all, an' I remember last night you were sayin' how much you wanted me to fill you up, but it's alright, I mean if you'd rather just sleep I can take care of this myself..." Steve was suddenly very aware of the mostly-hard dick in his ass.

"Noo, Bucky, nooo, please? I'll wake up, I'll be real good for you, I promise," Steve whimpered, still half-asleep.  
"Mmm, well, I dunno. You might be too tired, Stevie," Bucky teased. Steve undulated his hips and kissed Bucky's collarbone.  
"Please, Alpha? Wanna be good for you, want you so bad..." Bucky moaned under his breath.   
"Mm... Well, if you want me that bad, maybe you should work for it, baby," he suggested, bringing his hands up to rest on Steve's waist. "Would you like that? That way you control the pace..." Steve was already starting to sit up, rocking his hips slightly.

"Like this, Buck?" He asked, bracing himself on Bucky's chest and rising slightly higher each time. Bucky smiled up at him and rubbed his hands up and down his waist.  
"Yeah, baby. Y'look pretty as a picture like that, Stevie, you make me so happy. Luckiest alpha alive. You like that, baby? Bit different, ain't it?" Steve nodded emphatically.  
"'S good, 'cause now I get to kiss you whenever I wanna. Don't gotta wait for it to strike your fancy." Bucky clicked his tongue.

"You feelin' neglected, Stevie? 'M I not givin' ya enough kisses?" Steve nodded.  
"Oh, kitten, why didn't you say so? Come here, I'll give you as many as you want. Can't let you think I don't love you as much as I do." Steve smiled and leaned down, making his movements shallower and slower. Bucky kissed the tip of his nose before continuing on to coat his mouth in kisses, sucking his lips raw.

*  
*    *

"I- I don't think I c'n- I-- Mmphh, please, Bucky, please let me-" Steve begged, lying on the bed, arms akimbo. Bucky pushed the sweaty hair from Steve's eyes and kissed him slowly, encouragingly.  
"You can do it, babe, come on, one more. One more, and then we can call it quits. I know you can do it, kitten, c'mon, c'mon..." Here, he picked up the pace of his previously-languid thrusts and angled his hips so that Steve's prostate was constantly stimulated. Steve's breathing got tight in a way that would usually have Bucky slowing down, or even stopping altogether, but they had already determined that Steve's asthma was a thing of the past, so he made no attempt to go easier on his partner.

Steve's legs gripped around Bucky's hips and he whined in the back of his throat.  
"Buck- Buck, I'm gonna- Alpha, please, I'm gonna- Mmhhh!" And he came, dry. Bucky kissed his throat soothingly and started to push his knot in, both of them whiting out as soon as he was fully inside. He bit down hard on Steve's bonding scar, re-opening it.  

"There we go, angel face, see? I knew you could do it. You look so beautiful fallin' apart like this for me, Stevie," he crooned as he recovered, brushing away the tears as they came. Steve hiccuped and chased his touch, still coming down. Bucky smiled down at him proudly. "That's twelve, baby. New record." Steve's brow furrowed.  
"I counted thirteen." Bucky kissed the corner of his mouth.  
"I'm not counting the one when we knotted, that would've happened whether it felt good or not. Trust me. Still, twelve. Beat your last record by four, Stevie, I'm so proud of you."

He gently slipped his hands under Steve's waist and moved so that Steve could fall asleep again, comfortable on his chest.  
"I love you, Bucky," Steve yawned. Bucky smiled and stroked through his hair with one hand, tracing over his bonding scar with the other.  
"I love you too, Sunshine. Sweet dreams."  
"Sweet dreams," Steve mumbled as he burrowed closer, surrounded by his alpha's scent. Bucky kissed his hair and shut his eyes, trying to get a cat nap in before he was woken up again.

*  
*    *

Bucky took a deep breath, trying to ground himself, as he leaned against the bathroom sink. He looked up again from where his eyes had been downcast to study the stranger in the mirror. He brought his left hand up, ghosting over his cheekbones, which were a lot more prominent now than they had been two days ago, and his jaw, the angle of which was now impossibly square. He narrowed his eyes. So did the mirror.

"Buck? You okay?" Steve yawned from the doorway. Bucky squared his shoulders and put on a smile before turning to his mate, leaning back against the counter in a mockery of ease.  
"Yeah, Stevie, I'm good. How 'bout you? How're you holdin' up?" He asked, hoping to change the subject quickly. Steve made a face, coming forward into Bucky's arms.  
"Better than I usually would be, I guess. I'm not sure if it's what they did to me, or to you, or both, but I feel a lot more coherent this time around." Bucky buried his face in Steve's golden hair and breathed in the calming scent of his mate. Steve nuzzled into the space between Bucky's shoulder and neck, breathing deeply and pressing kisses to the skin. "Bucky, Starlight, you smell stressed... Are you sure you're okay? And don't lie to me, that's never worked out well for either of us." Bucky gripped him a bit tighter and took a breath to calm himself.

"It's fine, Stevie," he lied through his teeth. Steve raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his slender chest in a way that showed Bucky that he knew he was full of shit. Bucky sighed. "There's nothing you can do about it, Steve. I just don't feel like an alpha. I still feel the same as I always have, but now my body doesn't... fit. It's hard to explain. I... I don't look pretty anymore, I look in the mirror an' all I see is alpha, and. And I'm not an alpha, Stevie, I'm really not. And I'm worried you won't love me because now I look and smell like a stranger and I can't live like that, Stevie, I can't trap you with me if you don't want me no more, but I can't live without you either and I can't... Stevie, I can't hurt you, babydoll, don't ever let me hurt you, please. I can't trust myself with you anymore, I don't want you to get hurt... how can you even stand to look at me?"

As he spoke, his words grew more and more desperate and he got closer and closer to tears. Steve snuggled closer and whined in his throat.  
"I wish you'd told me earlier that you felt like this, sweetheart," he soothed, "I could've showed you before and avoided all of this stress on your part. Here, turn around, Buck." Bucky reluctantly let go of Steve to follow the command, looking into the mirror. "Mm, you know what I see?" Steve asked, stretching up slightly to rest his chin on Bucky's shoulder, his arms circling his waist protectively.

"An alpha," Bucky replied, sullen. Steve pressed a kiss to his shoulder.  
"Try again," he encouraged.  
"A knothead." Another kiss, moving closer to his neck.  
"Nope."  
"A freak." Steve actually growled at that and bit Bucky's neck, right over where his bonding claim would have been, had Steve been the alpha. He kissed the blooming bruise gently before replying, as calmly as he could,  
"I see James Buchanan Barnes. Would you like me to introduce you?" Bucky's brow furrowed.

"He's so kind, and generous, and thoughtful... With eyes to swoon over, and a smile that could kill a man," Steve murmured. With the last statement, he trailed his right hand up to let his fingers trace Bucky's mouth. "He's the dumb kid I grew up with and the incredible omega who's protected me our whole lives. He's the strongest person I've ever known, and the gentlest partner I could hope for. James Buchanan Barnes has never once let me down when there was anything he could do about it, and he's always there for me whenever I'm feeling blue. He's radiant, in every sense of the word, and he makes me feel so incredibly loved. But do you know what I see, more than anything else, when I look at that face in the mirror?" Bucky shrugged.

"I see my _mate_. I see the person I love more than _anything_. I don't just see an alpha: I see _my_ Alpha. And let me tell you, it couldn't matter less to me what designation you are, Bucky, you will always be the most beautiful person I know. I'm so sorry that you feel that way about your body, baby, but please don't ever think that it’s a possibility for me to stop loving you. You're stuck with me now, for better or worse. I promise." The tears that had been threatening Bucky finally gave in and fell.  
"But-" He started, cut off by a growl from deep in Steve's chest.  
"You are so beautiful, Bucky, and I'm so sorry that you can't see that, but if you insult yourself again, we're going to have a problem." Steve held him tighter, kissing between his shoulder blades.

"Come on, I'll show you what I see," he murmured, taking Bucky's wrist in his hand and dragging him out to their bedroom. He guided Bucky to stand with the backs of his knees against the bed. Steve slowly sinking to his knees, kissing every inch of skin he could as he went. "Did your feet change?" He asked, his hands coming to rest on Bucky's ankles. Bucky shook his head. Steve's hands trailed up. "How about your calves? A bit stronger, but other than that?" Bucky bit his lip, but shook his head. Steve smirked before asking, “And are you still ticklish behind your knees?” and trying, making Bucky fall back onto the bed, kicking in an attempt to make him stop. Steve just laughed and climbed up into his lap, stopping the barrage and pressing a kiss to Bucky’s lips. He sat back up, Bucky’s thighs between his.

“This has changed a bit,” he commented, trailing his fingertips over Bucky’s briefs. “But that’s alright. Still suits your body, and mine." He dragged his fingernails up Bucky's torso, raking him with his eyes simultaneously. "So pretty, honey baby, prettier than ever. It's amazing how nice you look when you're healthy and well-fed." He pursed his lips, trying not to smile. "What about your ribs and neck? Are _they_ still ticklish?" He asked, holding in a laugh and dragging his fingers over the areas in question. Bucky bit his lip and shook his head, but wriggled away from the touch. Steve giggled.

"Are you sure?" He asked, putting a bit more conviction into his attempts to tickle his partner. Bucky cried and howled with laughter, begging him to stop. "Awe, but Buck, this is _fun!_ I love feeling you squirm under me, makes me feel powerful. My big, strong Bucky, but you're completely helpless the second I'm within six inches of your neck!" He leaned down and kissed Bucky deeply, ceasing the attack.    
"You're an ass," Bucky pouted between kisses. Steve smiled and bit Bucky's lip, releasing it before replying,  
"That I am, angel face. What'cha gonna do 'bout it?"

Bucky smirked in a way that vaguely worried Steve before flipping them, pinning Steve's hands above his head with one hand, using the other to tickle him relentlessly.  
"I'm still stronger than you, Stevie. Just because you're slightly above average now doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass." Steve made doe eyes at him and stuck out his lower lip.  
"You wouldn't hurt your poor mate, Bucky, would you? I'm still in heat," he whined, over exaggerating his voice. Bucky rolled his eyes at the tone, but kissed him over and over again reassuringly.  
"Never, baby, never. Whatever happens, I'll always keep you safe, won't let anyone hurt you, I swear." Steve sighed and wriggled his hips below Bucky.

"You know, I'm still supposed to be helping cure your ego..." He demurred, leaning up to kiss Bucky, sweet and chaste. Bucky smirked.  
"That you are. What were you gonna suggest, babydoll?" He asked, whispering into Steve's mouth. Steve did the best impression of a shrug he could, with his hands above his head, and the doe eyes came back.  
"I remember before the procedure you were sayin' there was somethin' you wanted to try again after… Do you remember what it was?” Bucky raised his eyebrows.  
“You… You’d still do that? Even though…?” Steve nodded and twisted up to kiss him gently as Bucky let go of his wrists to cradle his jaw.  
“Of course, sweetheart. Wanna make you feel so good. Will you let me? I won't ever make you, if you don't want to. And if it doesn't feel good anymore, I'll find some other way to show you how pretty you are. You just say the word, and I swear, I'll stop right away."

Bucky snickered.  
"What is it?" Steve asked, his head tilted slightly aside.  
"Jersey. That's what I'll say if I want you to stop." Steve made a face as he tossed Bucky over on to his back, pinning his wrists next to his shoulders and straddled his hips.  
"Why would you-"  
"As in, 'I don't like it.'" Steve's eyes rolled closed.  
"Bucky, I'm _almost_ disappointed. _Almost_. Jersey it is." He nibbled a bit at Bucky's lower lip and let their lips brush as he taunted his mate. "You know, I could get used to this. Having my big, strong mate _completely_ at my mercy? Watching those baby blues of yours cloud over with pleasure whenever I do something you like? Beautiful. Absolutely _beautiful_."

The haze he had been talking about had already started to form in Bucky's eyes, and his lips had parted as though he were trying to taste Steve's words.  
"Stevie--"  
"Shhhh, s'ok, Buck. Just lemme take care of you. Do you trust that I will? That I know what's best for you right now?" Bucky gave a small nod, his lips still parted nicely. Steve smiled and kissed him again, sweet and soft. "Good boy," he murmured.  
"Stevie?" Bucky tried again, slightly timid.  
"What is it, Buck?" Steve asked, kissing the corner of his mouth as the start of a trail that would lead down past his jaw.  
"I love you, Sunshine," Bucky whispered. Steve sat up a little to look at his mate.  
"I love you too, Starlight. So much. You got no idea how much I love you. Bucky, I would tear down the world for you. Please, _always_ remember that."

Bucky stretched up for a kiss before lying down and letting Steve have his way with him- which at this moment seemed to mostly consist of kissing a line down Bucky's body. Steve's hands released Bucky's wrists from their hold and trailed up to play with his nipples, gently pinching and flicking and rolling, as Steve started kissing the weight of Bucky's erection through his briefs.  
"Jersey," Bucky whispered, so quietly that had he not been half-expecting it, Steve might've missed it. Steve pulled back entirely, if only slightly, and looked up at the alpha under him.  
"What is it, baby?" He asked softly. Bucky made a face.  
"I don't think I-- I think I'd rather you didn't pay too much attention to... That," he admitted, gesturing toward his crotch. Steve nodded in understanding.  
"Okay, sweetheart. What about your nipples? Is it okay for me to touch you there?" He asked, keeping his voice soft and non threatening. Bucky nodded.  
"Yeah. I think- anywhere except my... Knot. I just--" and his chest started shaking again.

Steve moved quickly, lying next to Bucky and drawing him close to lie on his chest.  
"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay. You're alright, Buck. I'm sorry, I should've asked you first. I won't touch you there again unless you ask me to, I promise. We're gonna be alright, you and me, huh? Gonna keep each other safe. I'm gonna give you so many pups, right, sweetheart? We'll be good mamas, won't we? Our babies'll be so spoiled, with _two_ mamas, instead'a just _one._ And we're gonna find your folks, and Becca, and my ma, and we'll all be a family again, right? Just like we used to." Bucky hiccuped and snuggled closer to his mate, nodding vehemently. "There we go, see? This ain't so bad. I do sort of wish I had been the alpha, though. Hate to see you hurtin', Starlight."

They ended up falling asleep like that, with Bucky's face mashed against Steve's scent glands and Steve's fingers tangled in shaggy brown hair.

*  
*    *

Steve practically bounced up the last flight of stairs.  
"Come on!" He called behind him. "Aren't you excited? It's been _four **years!** "_ Bucky, who had been dragging his feet, chuckled at that.  
"I think they should probably see you first," he replied. "Less of a shock, and you look well taken care of." Steve pouted, but nodded.  
"Alright then, you wait behind the door. God, Mr. Fergus' still smoking those cheap cigars, huh?" He noted as they passed 405. Bucky nodded and came to a stop beside 415's door.  
"You ready?" He whispered. The walls here were probably just as thin as he remembered. Steve nodded and flicked him a smile before raising his fist to knock.

*  
*    *

"Just a moment!" Sarah Rogers called when she heard a knock at the door. She balanced the bowl of cream she was whipping on her slender hip and went through to the front hallway, not bothering to check the peephole before opening the door.  
"Hi, ma." The bowl fell from her grasp, sending half-whipped cream splattering all over the hallway, herself, and the son she never thought she'd see again.  
"S-Steven?" She gasped, reaching out to touch his cheek. He smiled, and miraculously, her fingers didn't fall through the air, instead resting on solid flesh.  
"Yeah, ma. It's me." Sarah pulled him in, very nearly crushing him in her deceptively strong embrace.

"Ma! Lay off, I can't breathe!" Steve coughed. Sarah jumped and released him instantly.  
"Well, let me get a look at you, then. My, you've grown so much! And look how straight you're standing! And your voice has---" she ground to a halt, spying the mark on his throat. "Baby, who did this to you?? You're so young! Where was James when this happened?" She demanded, her nostrils flaring and her hands perching on her hips.  
"Ma, pipe down. My mate's actually here with me, he just wanted to let you and Winnie see me first, before he came in. Where is Winnie, anyway? I mean, I know Becca's probably in school, but..." He trailed off, seeing the look on his mother's face.

"...Ma?" He asked tentatively. Sarah wiped her eyes on her shirtsleeve.  
"Winnie, bless her heart... Losing you boys- it put an awful weight on her heart. She- she didn't make it through that second winter, dearest. I'm so sorry." Steve felt his heartbeat stutter and he looked to his right, at the door Bucky was still hiding behind. There was a beat before the brunet fled as quickly as he could. Steve wrenched his wrist from his mother's sympathetic grip before chasing after him, down to the alcove in the second floor's hallway where he knew he'd find his mate.

Bucky was crouched there, his head between his knees, and his hood pulled over him as though it could protect him. Steve bit his lips and crouched in front of him, leaning their heads together and wrapping his arms around broad shoulders.  
"I've gotcha, Buck. I've gotcha. Let it out, baby, it's alright to let go." Bucky gripped tight to the front of Steve's hoodie and pulled him forward to bury his face in his neck. Steve fell to his knees and stroked Bucky's hair gently. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I got us caught- and- and I'm so, so sorry you couldn't be there for your dad because of it. I- I don't know what to say, Buck. I promise I'll be here for you," he mumbled into his hair. Bucky shook and snuggled closer, drinking in Steve's scent.

"She was- She was gonna make it hurt less," he sobbed, barely audible, against Steve's shirt.  
"Starlight, your dad would be so proud of you," Steve reassured him. "Come on. We should go back upstairs, okay? I'm not so good at this, but I know for a fact that my ma is. And Becca and your ma will be back soon, they'll wanna see you," he coaxed as gently as he could. Bucky nodded and let Steve pull him to his feet. "You just can't catch a break, huh, Buck? I'm so sorry, babe. If I could make sure you'd never hurt again, you know I would. I love you." Bucky sniffed and squeezed Steve's hand in thanks.

By the time they got back to the fourth floor, Sarah had already cleaned the whipped cream out of the hall carpet and was busying herself once more in the kitchen.  
"Ma? Steve called, poking his head in.  
"Steven, there you are!" She called, giving him a tentative smile. "I'm sorry to have had to greet you with news like that. I was about to put kettle on, do you want tea?" Steve returned the slight smile.  
"Yes, please. It's been forever since I've had tea. But ma- I think you should meet my mate." Sarah pursed her lips as she bustled around the kitchen, putting the kettle on and mixing an apple cake at the same time.  
"Now, Steven-"  
"I know what you're thinking, ma. But I promise it's not like that. I really do think you'll approve." Sarah's jaw ticked.  
"Any alpha who paid money to clamp his teeth 'round my baby boy's neck is unwelcome in my home." She asserted, her back turned.

"Well, then, I guess it's a good thing I didn't hafta pay, ain't it, Mrs. Rogers," Bucky remarked from the doorway. Sarah froze, her whisk stilling entirely, and she whirled around to face them.  
"James?" She asked, just as breathless as she had been when it was her own son behind her door. Bucky did his best to smirk confidently at her, despite the fact that what he wanted most right then was to collapse into her arms. Sarah set the bowl aside carefully on the counter and rushed over to hug him. "Oh, both my boys back in one day!" She cried, hugging Bucky closer while dragging Steve in as well. "But how did you two bond? I knew you were always a bit more masculine, James, but last I knew, you were an omega!" She puzzled. Both boys flinched.

"Long story short, we were lab rats for the last three months," Steve answered for Bucky. "Also, ma, one more surprise..." He waited for Bucky to nod before continuing: "...I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm just going to give up trying to update regularly. I had killer writer's block, so this didn't go as well as I wanted to, but I figured three months was long enough to make you guys wait. Also, not sure if I made this clear, but Becca and Bucky are twins in this fic; however, Becca became an adult before Bucky because of her beta status. Had he remained an omega (and this still applies to Steve), Bucky would have had to be 21 before he was considered an adult. In Steve's case, because he is mated, Bucky will have first say over medical concerns and legal stuff, but he's super chill so he'll just sign whatever Steve asks him to.

Each of the boys had one of Sarah's hands grasped in both of their own when the door opened. Steve raised a finger to his lips, signalling both his mother and Bucky not to give it away.  
"Sarah?" George Barnes called, stepping into the kitchen. The dining room table was still obscured from his view from this angle.  
"Just having tea, George, would you care to join?" Sarah asked, struggling to keep the excitement out of her voice.  
"Sure, why not?" He asked, grabbing a mug for himself and the milk from the fridge before going through to the dining room. He froze in the doorway and blinked.

"James? Steven? I- How are you... You're- you're back?" He asked, regaining motion gradually and coming to sit beside Sarah, across from the boys.  
"Hey, ma," Bucky greeted, smiling slightly. George grinned, but then, smelling the alpha pheromones in the air, his expression turned sour. He checked each of the boys' throats, first Bucky's, and then, finding a mark on Steve's, the older omega growled.  
"Who did this?" He demanded. "I'll kill 'em. Sarah, why aren't you--?" Taking in Sarah's expression, he calmed slightly. "I'm missing something, aren't I?" He asked. Bucky held up his wrist, a smirk touching his lips.  
"I think you'll find it looks an awful lot like Stevie's teeth," He offered. He gestured to Steve's mark. "Matched set."

George's jaw dropped and he looked at his son. He leaned forward to take Bucky's wrist in his hand, smelling him. He blinked and dropped Bucky's hand after a second.  
"How is this even possible? You- you had heats! I--" he stuttered. His eyes widened. "Are you an epsilon?" Bucky and Steve got quizzical expressions and clasped hands on the table.  
"I don't even know what that is," Bucky admitted. "Ma, I got surgery. I'm an alpha now. More than that, I'm Steve's alpha." George nodded and smiled.  
"I'm very proud of you boys. And I'm even more proud that you came back to us. We looked far and wide, but after the two-year mark, we realized that you must already have been sold off. I'm so sorry we didn't find you." Bucky tried to swallow the lump in his throat.  
"I'm sorry about Dad," he whispered. Steve squeezed his hand and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Just wish I coulda been there for her, y'know? Made it a little easier... How's Becca? She still in school?" At that moment, the door clicked open.  
"Ma? Sarah? You home?" Becca greeted. Bucky cleared his throat.  
"Hey Becks. Come have a cup of tea, yeah?" He called. There was a dull thud just big enough to be her backpack before she came running.  
"Jamie? Steve??" Bucky smiled and stood to wrap his little sister in his arms.  
"Hey." Becca squeezed tighter and then dropped her arms before punching him hard on the shoulder.  
"What the Hell! You guys had us worried sick!" She yelled, but the grin on her face made her sound less serious than she was trying to be. Steve got up and hugged her, smoothing her hair back and reassuring her that they were safe.  
"Hey, we're okay now, right? Plus, we brought you a surprise." Her face lit up at that.

"Really? What is it?" She asked, still looking between the two of them like she couldn't believe they were real.

"Well... For one thing, I'm an alpha now." Bucky told her. She nodded, taking in his scent and seeing that it was true. "For another thing, Stevie and I are bonded. Stevie, darlin', do you wanna tell her the best part?" Steve smirked before telling her,  
"You're gonna be an aunt, Becks." Becca squealed with delight and squeezed Steve tighter.  
"Steve, you're gonna be a mom!! Do you have any names in mind? What about your nest, do you guys have an apartment to nest in? Who else have you told?"

"Just Dr. Erskine and his staff. He's going to oversee the pregnancy, but he said we could get a midwife, too. And no, we don't have an apartment yet, but we're looking. We've got a place for now, though," Steve promised, letting go of Becca. Sarah pursed her lips and hummed.  
"If you boys think we're letting you out of our sight for one minute, you're not as smart as I gave you credit for. You can stay here until you have your feet under you again."  
"Ma, really, it's fine," Steve whined, "Doctor Erskine said we could stay there. They owe us a lot of money anyway, so we might as well take advantage of free housing."  
"But what if somebody takes you again?" George asked.

"Ma, that's not gonna happen. I take care of what's mine," Bucky growled in response. Steve could swear he felt a flutter in his chest. He twined their fingers back together and looked up adoringly at his Alpha. Bucky smiled back and gave his fingers a squeeze. Steve's ma frowned, looking Bucky up and down.  
"No, he's right, George," she assented, shocking everyone but herself, "He's been looking after my Steven for four years already."  
"And we'll visit, okay?" Steve promised, seeing the reluctant look on Becca's face. "As often as we can. Probably every day. You'll be sick of us long before the litter's born." Sarah smiled kindly at her boys and wrapped her arms around both of them.  
“If ever you need a place to stay…” she trailed off,  
“...We’ll call you first. Of course, Ma. We don’t know anyone anyway, now. Been gone too long.” Sarah reluctantly dropped her arms and let George hold the boys.  
“And if you need somebody to watch the pups…” he suggested, hinting heavily,  
“...Of course, Ma. Couldn’t think of anyone more qualified than the two best mothers in Brooklyn,” Bucky assured him. Becca pushed their mother gently aside so she could have a turn.  
“And if you’re thinking of baby names…” she pushed,  
“No,” the boys replied in unison. Becca sighed and dropped her arms.   
“Fine,” the beta pouted, “Sarah, is the cake in the oven yet?”


End file.
